Pillow cases and shams are very common items used to cover pillows for decoration and/or for more comfort. The pillow cases and shams include different designs, shapes, and sizes. However, current pillow cases and shams are only meant for covering a pillow. When attempting to sleep or to rest, a person may be interrupted by sunlight or other light. There are methods to prevent this and the most common method is to use a sleeping mask. However, this method may be uncomfortable for the user. Additionally, an individual may want to cover other parts such as his or her arms, neck, ears, or other body parts. Covering other parts are not meant to block out light, but rather to block out any breeze coming from a window or air condition unit. Furthermore, current pillow cases or shams do not offer an option to introduce a heating or cooling pack to sooth body parts of an individual.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a pillow sham that includes sash portions for covering the face, eyes, nose, ears, or other parts of the user. The sash portions include cavities allowing the user to introduce heating or cooling pack to the pillow sham. The pillow sham includes loops allowing the user to display a bow shape with the sash portions being inserted into the loops. The sash portions may include additional soothers such as fur or pom-pom pieces as optional pacifiers to help the user fall asleep.